The Day After the Nightmare
by amandote
Summary: Updated! Chapter 7: Solid Harmony, Dead or Alive? The most terrifying thing had ensued. Can the three ninjas survive or turn themselves to death? Will the marionettes prevail or flop one more time? See for yourself....
1. Thinking of YOU

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mind..

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Read, "**Review**" , and Recommend (optional) please review.

** Chapter 1: _Thinking Of YOU_**

The wind was blowing tiny snow flakes – autumn has fade away winter was knocking its way. It's always been like this, every so often after their training, the Hokage Team 7's usual routine was going to the ramen house. There, eating, chatting, relaxing along.

"Ahhh!", exclaimed Naruto after gobbling up 12 bowls of ramen. "Thank God, I just couldn't imagine how my life would be if there's no ramen. You know what, this is one of the reasons why I have do the stamina to go training, 'cause after the long tiring day of heavy training, of course we gotta feel pretty hungry afterwards, nothing compares to it eating with this to erase all tiredness." ,explained Naruto with a satisfied "burp".  
  
"Is there any new Naruto? You've said that a thousand times, haven't you feelin' tired? You've no words to say other than ramen, ramen, ramen, if you gonna ask me, I should be very tired hearing those if I were you you'd better record your words so there's enough energy to level Sas...", Sakura suddenly stopped, having realizing she might hurt Naruto by her words, she's probably making comparisons between the two rivals and as always, Sasuke getting all that positive comments.  
  
Sasuke was seated right next to Naruto. He'd always been emotionless. His darker than raven eye, always possess its so-called hidden mystery, is making some short glances between his two teammates. While Sakura in her usual habit, daydreaming of Sasuke...  
  
_Sakura POV  
_  
"You're so cute...your pale skin is just so soft..how I wonder its always been eternally like that..so white and flawless despite you're staying under the sun for so long. But nevertheless, I think it's so soft to touch. I just couldn't wait for my chance to kiss you..to be my man...and oh! Your beautiful black eyes, is always glowing, waiting for a chance to gaze next to my eyes, how sweet you are...sasuke-kun...hi hi hi", giggled Sakura.  
  
_end Sakura POV  
_  
Sakura closed her eyes, she was smiling, giggling, humming as if she was in her room. She didn't even notice she's now the one and only sitting in the ramen house which would be now closing.  
  
"Miss...miss" , the ramen girl tapping Sakura's shoulder but Sakura remained smiling and she looks like a craze. She only realized that Naruto and Sasuke were gone already by having the girl tickled her. "Oh! What are you doin'?", Sakura asked surprisingly. The girl sighed, "I thought you'll never be awaken by your daydreaming."  
  
Sakura slapped her face for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Daydreaming..? Me? Oh, comm'n, hey! Where are they?... my two companions?".  
  
"They'd left about 15 minutes ago.." responded the girl as she closed the windows of the ramen house. "Where the hell on earth they go?" Sakura with an obvious grimaced.  
  
"I don't know"..  
  
"I gotta go..!" Sakura packed her things up before heading to exit.  
  
It's about 6:30 in the evening and the wind was getting foggy and temperature drastically dropping. Finally winter, has entered the door, it was like a trespasser but you couldn't help to stopped it.  
  
"I'd really hate winter! And because of this stupid visitor, Kakashi tends to shorten the time of our training", Sakura know that their training is her personal stepping stone towards Sasuke, because she can have a body contact with Sasuke, can see what's Sasuke's doin', can talk to Sasuke, and just Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. But, without the training, it literally means no "Sasuke" for her.  
  
"Grrrrrr!! Where are they!", Sakura kicked the stone hindering her way. I should get home right now! Maybe I would watch American Idol. Ino was there, how could she? I even don't know that she has a talent, a singing talent. ", Sakura looked around her. "Nah! Whatever!!".  
  
Sakura with a sign of disgust in her face headed home. Her footsteps were strong enough to wrecked the ramen house considering, it was made out of a thin bamboo stems. She's absolutely disheartened because the two didn't even bid her goodbye or just say "Sakura, we'll go." But instead, leaving her like a dumbshit daydreaming.  
  
Alas her house has already caught by her vision where she's walking from. In 5 minutes, she would be there. Gazing around the beautiful cerulean heaven, stars were visible, moon lightning her way, she managed to still- focused above onto it, admiring it's dark beauty, still sparkling with the stars above, she wished upon the stars: "Someday, Sasuke and I." Then run the remaining distance between her and the door of her apartment.  
  
She immediately entered and threw her things somewhere on the floor. Getting the remote and tuned on the TV immediately. Exactly seeing INO there singing "I will survive", Sakura let out a loud laugh. "ahahahahah! Go girl! You're outta tune! How I wish you can survive!" .  
  
Although she felt her eyes feeling droopy and heavy, she has managed to finish the show, then fallen asleep with eyes half-opened, mouth opened, and snoring so loudly that rodents' residing in her house tend to acquire insomnia.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling to sleep. He started counting lambs but all efforts turned to nothing. He turned to his sides and covered his head with his pillow. But still, his sleepiness won't be coming anytime that night soon. So he let his mind carried him, thinking about Naruto.  
  
Sasuke grimaced, "That idiot glutton!".  
  
_Sasuke POV  
_  
"I want to touch your face Naruto, I wanna feel those whiskers next to my cheek when we kissed. You're bluer than blue eyes are so amazing that I may die if I loose it. Damn! What the hell I'm talking about? That idiot stressing me! Sleep Sasuke, don't ever think of that dumb Naruto...but I couldn't help it, you're lovely lips were sure to be much sweeter than cherries, I would like to suck that if you had gotten to sleep at my side..he he he..and it'll be soon to happen...just..wait...."  
  
_end of Sasuke's POV_  
  
Soon Sasuke got asleep, he may just be so tired thinking of Naruto over and over but he enjoyed it anyway, if possible he'd may just fight his restlessness and think of Naruto if he had to. But, his body has gotten been so tired of the training, as a human, his physiological aspects would actually act as normal.

**At Naruto's apartment...**  
  
"I don't know what this stubborn boy is planning...hmmmm." Naruto yawned while yanking his orange suit and hanging it inside his closet. He get his thin and silky pajamas and wear it on. He flung his body towards his bed and tried to become asleep immediately. But..  
  
_Memories insisting to be think of.._  
  
_Naruto Flashback_  
  
"Sasuke and I left, leaving poor Sakura still unfocused on something, but I am sure who was in her mind, always been Sasuke. But Sasuke stopped me to ask permission to leave from Sakura. He didn't want Sakura to be with us because this is something exclusive between me and Sasuke. He grabbed me by the wrist and directed me to the woods. Upon stepping to our destiny, he gazed directly into my eyes, and looks like he got something to tell important but hesitant to tell it.  
  
"Naruto...I want you to know that...."  
  
"that...?"  
  
"that...ummm.."  
  
Sasuke swiveled his face to the left, his hair swayed also to that direction and stopped as he stopped. His voice is some kind of nervous and raspy and unsure, way different from his usual deep and witty.  
  
"Sasuke..is there any problem? Don't be bothered to ask help, there's Sakura, Kakashi, I, and a lot more to help you, or is their any problem with me? If there is, I'm willing to correct it as you wish..  
  
"There isn't a problem..but ok, let me clarify this, I don't have any problem especially concerning with you.. but I want you to know that ... I will not be coming tomorrow to have a training..but don't worry I already told Kakashi about this.."  
  
But looking through his eyes, there was something indescribable eager to be freed. I know that still, that isn't he supposed to tell me. I let him lead his way.  
  
I'm still baffled about this, why he have to bring me here except Sakura and tell me he'll not be coming tomorrow while he can say it right anytime without minding who'll likely to hear it. Maybe he's too shy to let Sakura know that he'll commit an absent provided that he's not that type.  
  
_End Naruto Flashback_


	2. The Rising Sun

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and the rest of its characters are not mind.  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary:** The three was informed about Kakashi's death.

** Chapter 2: _Rising Sun_**

Brrrrrrrrrring!...Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiing! one more time, Sakura ended up banging her head into the floor. Sakura's pink hair was stained by her blood.  
  
"Nah! I had adjust the volume of this alarm clock, how dare this rang so loudly!?"  
  
She fixed herself and headed directly to the woods. She arrived exactly while having Naruto eagerly waiting for about 30 minutes to go practice.  
  
Naruto was sniveling..  
  
Normally, Sakura will not greet Naruto unless he is the first one to do so. But upon seeing Naruto sobbing, she couldn't help but to pity the boy.  
  
"Naruto, why are you crying? Is there any problem?"  
  
(Sniff, Sniff, Sniff) Naruto answered with sniffs.  
  
"Ah! You're because you'll missed Sasuke. Ahahah!"  
  
But Sakura suddenly stopped joking as Naruto lifted his chin and going to utter some few words.  
  
"Sir Ka-ka-shi. ... will not be coming anytime, as in night and day ........ day and night, forever..  
  
"Forever? Why, did he give up mentoring us? Or has he have his own family now that's why there's no any concentration allotted for us?" Sakura felt her heart keeps on beating so loudly that nearly deafened her ears.  
  
"He's dead." Naruto whispered that even dogs' sense of hearing wouldn't serve them right.  
  
Despite it was a whisper, she can read those few syllables through Naruto's lips. Her eye's shot wide in stun.  
  
Still struggling for some words to say she's to a certain extent, so curious how could the situation turned into this..  
  
"Bu ...but, wh..why?" Sakura's tears still hanging on her lids end eventually will flow freely. She don't want to hear the next words but her mind was insisting to hear it.  
  
"He killed himself for mysterious reason."  
  
The two cried out loud as if it was the end of the world.  
  
In the meantime, Sasuke was still asleep. He was only awakened when the rising sun caress so strong throughout his body. He felt the warmth of the sun against the aloofness of the winter monsoon. He jumped out of his bed and rightly went to take a bath.  
  
After bathing, he ate his breakfast and unfaltering went to the woods where he had brought Naruto the previous night.  
  
While walking along the alleyway towards the woods, exactly seeing two familiar hair colors far-off.  
  
"I thought they are on training at this moment, especially right this time because Kakashi is an exacting coach." Sasuke heard himself talked then didn't even bother to meet the two.  
  
"Hey I thought you were with Kakashi" shouted Sasuke. It sounded so muffled because of the breeze. Anyway, it is about a few meters away where the two are walking from.  
  
The two stand at the front of Sasuke. They were flabbergasted and it so evident that they cried as their eyes were swelling and Naruto's sobs were just perceptible.  
  
Sasuke managed to looked first to the surrounding encircling them if there's the reason why these two acting so weirdly. Sakura couldn't help to cover her face with her shaky fingers as her tears fall freely and subsequently, Naruto acted as what she did. In the face of Sasuke is trying not to react constantly, this time he also felt some tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"You should know by now that we could never have Kakashi once and for all... he's gone as in life..less.." Naruto between howl.  
  
"Can we get into his home so we can see him even were not ready to see him in that sort.?" Sasuke pleaded.  
  
The two just nodded and immediately went to Kakashi. Sasuke can't still believe how could all those things twist unexpectedly. He's mind was on somewhere, but his eyes remained sentient for all those shining dew because of the radiance of the rising sun. He would not quit on what he believes that there's always hope as the sun shines. He felt his body laming as they approaches Kakashi's house.  
  
**A/n:**

_Oh my god! I actually didn't have it in mind to be much focused on Kakashi's death for some reasons. Maybe it's time to have some twist for me 'coz some stories in my scratch are all short. And focusing only to two characters. But then, I'm trying to put some plot but I think it really suckz. Will you please make some suggestions or point out some of the wrongly constructed sentences. And my grammar, I don't mind much of this but if you have some time, kindly point it out for me to improve. Thank you!  
  
_**Constructive criticisms are always welcome!!!**


	3. At Kakashi's House

**Disclaimer:** As always..  
  
**Warnings:** not yet..the lemony parts would be in the latter chappy  
  
**Note:** Please Read and "**_Review_**" and Recommend if you can..But please I need some reviews...

****

** Chapter 3: _Kakashi's house_**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's about 10 o'clock in the morning when the three had stepped at Kakashi's address. First, they are all cautious whether they are going to get inside or just stay at the front with the other people. But soon after, Naruto made the fist move to get inside the house then the two tailed him. Image of Kakashi exposed to view as they entered. They will never forget the good and the bad times they had with that man. Few meters away where the picture was stood is Iruka whom Naruto is about to approached.  
  
"How could he?"  
  
"Shhh... I know that he will never kill himself"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The investigation wasn't clear, whether Kakashi has killed himself, somebody hired a killer and killed him, or there was a mysterious creature who had managed to take away his life...according to the autopsy, the suspect was not an ordinary killer. He has an ability to make all investigations erroneous. He was really destined to be a killer. They arrived at those conclusions as they found out Kakashi in his room with dislocated jaw, eyes were scraped, all teeth were missing, but the most confusing about this, Kakashi was holding his kunai and dug deeply directly into his chest."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Naruto wanted to cry once again but it looks like all his tears were drained out. There was no more tears to cry...anger was all that boiled throughout his being. The two were actually feeling the same.  
  
They wanted to have justice on Kakashi's assassinate. They wanted the suspect to pay more than the price.....what will be the next move for them?  
  
They didn't stay for so much long for they knew it will only make them so down in the mouth, instead, they headed to their respective residence.  
  
**At Sakura:**  
  
As usual, Sakura will turn on the TV, she sat on her couch, her backside barely touching the couch, she just stared at the TV with her mind not really focusing into it. She had only back into her sense when an alarming news showed off. News: "There was a certain type of killer lurking in this city, "she" is not only one, not two but three. Three different killers, with various style of slaving, but one reason to kill. To kill all the ninja and all aspiring to be. Investigators believe, they are going to conquer our world in due time perhaps replaced our civilization with theirs'" . Investigators vaguely know where and when this three killers go on with their killings. ..Takabushi Hurita , reporting"..  
  
bwzzzp..(_TV turned off..)_  
  
Sakura's eyes rounded with panic. She hurriedly climbed up to the staircase setting up to sleep abruptly. But still, she can't get away thinking of that news and Kakashi's death over and over again. She reclined her head to a pile of pillows, pulling her blankets up to her face and placing it to cover up her whole body. Nevertheless, she's like in a living nightmare, sleep won't come, if it could, nightmare starting to triumphed over her dreams. She hastily jerked the cloth covering her body down, taking place into a sitting position with her feet at the floor wobbling in search for her slippers. At last she had found it and slipped in her toes. She stood up shakily in her feet and resolute to view from the window to the ground outside her house. Her breath starting to become shallow as she saw one female, with navy-colored outfit, with dark blue hair, and wearing a miniskirt with slits at both sides. She leaps from roof to roof of the neighborhood's and she had a large ball-like red earrings which flickered as she talks. Maybe it serves as her communication tools to the other two unknown creatures. She moves so swiftly and perfectly land on her feet notwithstanding the length of her heels. She looks no ordinary and maybe that was the creature recently mentioned in the news. Sakura kneeled and tried to keep unnoticed, she wanted to mole more of it, but to her surprised, a blue laser coming from nowhere shattered and broke the glass of her window was all she has earned in trying to spy. She let out a muffled 'amphh' and swiveled away from the window. Still, breathing at a much faster and shallower rate, with her eyes tightly snapped tightly by her lids, letting a minute to passed by, then sighed for relief. She crawled not letting to be pricked by the broken window glasses, she reliably leaned against the wall few inches away from the broken window, and let out a stifled sigh as a sign of relief on behalf of not getting been seen by the unknown intruder. "A close one." , all she has managed to utter but without her knowledge, the girl with a dark blue hair was already creeping around inside her house downstairs.

===========================  
**a/n:** _This is the chapter 3 I hope it wouldn't suckz.. _

**Constructive critisms are always welcome!**


	4. Tresspasser

**Disclaimer:** As always..  
  
**Warnings:** not yet..the lemony parts would be in the latter chappy  
  
**Note:** Please Read and "_**Review**_" and Recommend if you can..But please I need some reviews...  
  
**Chapter 4: _Trespasser_  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue haired girl effortlessly broke the lock of Sakura's house with just picking it as if it was a piece of leaf. She walked in, using her computer embedded in her retina, she scanned the whole area, searching for something as she sensed there was a ninja or an aspiring to be a certified ninja living in it.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was waiting like a cat searching for a mouse at her window. But, all efforts seeming not worth it as she thought that the event was over. She stood up, and flung onto her bed, it's about 1 a.m. and all she needs now was to relaxed. But after a minute of being lying flat at her cradle, she felt so thirsty as a result of being anxious a while ago. Once again, wobbling her legs for slippers, wearing it on, and headed directly to the door knob. Before her hands touched the knob, she heard a rustling noise somewhere not so distant from where she shakily stood.  
  
(_Behind that door! NO! not this time!)_ She's now much relied on her gut feeling as if she might die if she wouldn't. Taking some air to filled up her lungs, holding it there for about 5 seconds and at a snail's pace, unbolting the door bit by bit as she exhaled. She let out again a sigh (_Just of my imagination.)_ She do managed to look around the area between the door and staircase before going on to climbed down. As she stepped in a moderate pace, the blue haired girl's lips pursed upon seeing the pink- haired Haruno. With her computer embedded in her retina, she managed to verify this girl to be one of the ninjas.  
  
(_My heart, why are you beating so loudly? May you stop for a while? You're making me much anxious you know?)_ At the midst of the staircase, the blue haired girl fit tightly to the ceiling while eyeing the captivating pink hair of Sakura. (_Oh! How I wish I could wear that color as well)  
_  
  
{**_thu-dug, thu-dug_**} Sakura's heart near to burst..  
  
(_Pleeeease, give me a break..)_  
  
{**_thu-dug, thu-dug_**}  
  
(I_ smelled something fishy? Behind? No! It wouldn't gonna happen!)  
  
_{**_thu-dug, thu-dug_**}  
  
(_What's the hell going on in this house?_ )  
  
Sakura heard some clashing of the plates at the kitchen. Thus, silvery tears trying to gush  
  
out of her lids. She quavered her head to check if it was a 'dream' then walked to the  
  
kitchen to get a glass, whilst, the blue haired girl was now ready to attack. Licking her  
  
'spikes' slotted in between her fingers, it looks like a tiny 'ice pick' but with finer  
  
needles. With the help of her computer, centering her vision to hurled the 'spikes'  
  
unswervingly towards Sakura's nape. Thanks to the shiny stainless glass, the image of the  
  
blue haired girl has been reflected so, Sakura, with the help of her 'kawarimi technique'  
  
turned into a log, steadfastly appearing at the back of the blue haired girl. The 'spikes'  
  
which the trespasser had hurled, made a discernible damage to Sakura's kitchen sinks  
  
because it explodes the moment it was thrown. Sakura crammed her fist with energy to  
  
smacked down the blue haired girl, but the blue haired shunned with a lightning-speed  
  
rate, much faster than any ninja can do! The blue haired girl immediately face Sakura as  
  
she landed perfectly. With her one hand on her waist, her eyes, covered by hair blue  
  
bangs, she purred to Sakura, "I like you hair, but I hate your large forehead...it's the end  
  
of the world for you!!!" . After saying those words, she emerged somewhere at Sakura's  
  
back, but Sakura was too slow for it, she was gripped snugly by the blue- haired girl and  
  
whispered: "You're nothing compared to a fish in a bait!" , then forcefully pulled  
  
Sakura's hair, hauling out some pink strands, then thumped her against the wall. Red  
  
corpuscles spilling out from Sakura's lips because of the force, then, the blue haired  
  
ready for her last final desperate moves to end up Sakura's life however, her red ball-like  
  
earrings flickered. : "Luchs, be here right now!" . The blue haired girl screwed up her  
  
face as she was enjoying this torment, but she had changed her mine. She opted not to  
  
kill Sakura but she left the poor girl to trauma. "Ok! Lucky you girl, I shall return" . The  
  
blue haired girl gone astray in a flash...  
  
Sakura, shocked, grief-stricken, and absolutely bowled over, lose her consciousness.....

**a/n:** _Did i spell the "kawarimi" right? Sorry if I did not for i don't know even half the story of "naruto" anyway please email their techniques so i can use them in the latter chappys...TY_

**Constructive critisms are always welcome!!!**


	5. Other Side

> **Author's words of thanks:**  
  
First and Foremost I would like to thanked my first reviewer, which turned to be Black Robed One, I really appreciate your comments about my story. You know the real story behind of reposting this was there is no people got to review this. It was originally entitled "one sweet day" (Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men's collaboration) and actually I would adjunct the lyrics of that song in to this, and likely to write a songfic contained in a story in the latter chapters. But things were unpredictable for I made some twist for a crossover, like you, I barely know half the story of Naruto but through my unerring surfing through the net about 'Naruto' I had made it to turn into this. I did not read the story about Naruto rather, but seek for the character's traits. I actually find writing to be interesting "hangout" with my computer when I'm getting too tired fuckin' my brain to solve my programming stuffs. Anyway, I chose Saber Marionette J because I love the characters especially the three "contra Vidas" Luchs, Tiger, Panther as well as the main cast of SMJ like Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry. In point of fact, I supposed this to be shorter prior to changing this to "Day after the Nightmare", and the theme is "yaoi" or maleXmale pairings. But now, I want it to have a plot, and to become observably longer chapters. This is my first time to write a multi-chaptered fic and I hope it will not suck. I'm not saying that I'm a good writer but I want to contribute my ideas to the pool of fanfic-writing knowledge. Though sometimes, I obviously misspelled words and constructed wrong-grammar sentences, I'm very happy that there is someone who have come to spent a little time of his day making some reviews and reading my stuff, that 'someone' was you, Black Robed One and I probably would be glad. You know what, I'm very overwhelmed by the gratitude you imparted me and thus, made to continue my writings. Though you or somebody else may not like some of the plot I made, I'd always welcome constructive criticisms or even flames (I'm pretty ready for it for somewhere down I would probably suckz for someone's opinion) . And if there is something wrong with my 'not so' beautiful style of writing, and if someone commented on that, I'll be thankful for I will use it as a 'fuel' for me to make up my style even better. Once again I'm very very grateful to Black Robe One for he made me contented and my day brighter. Before I loose it on my mind, I'm actually confounded how to spell out LUCHS. You say LUKS but in some they spell it LUCHS, I will be more grateful if someone will show me how to spell it rightly, thank you!

**

* * *

**

****

**Disclaimer:** As always..  
  
**Warnings:** a little lime but not yet..the lemony parts, it would be in the latter chappy  
  
**Note:** Please Read and "_**Review**_" and Recommend if you can. But please I need some reviews...

**Funny Moments: **Naruto was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and accidentally got snatched by the popping nail while stepping upstairs, that revealed his whole bareness in front of Sasuke! Does will it make a difference?

* * *

****

** Chapter 5: Other side**

* * *

(I_ must get home right now, the sky is turning dusky_..) Naruto, before finishing his  
  
thoughts, sensed something wrong with the way. (_I put it just here....where is it now? Oh!  
  
maybe in my pocket..no! it shouldn't be lost.....how could I get back?_)....Naruto still  
  
groping somewhere down his pants, his bag pack, but the flashlight is nowhere to be  
  
found. (_Ok, I would apply what I've learned from our "boy scouting")_ He let his hands  
  
explore down with the ground, groping for some woods. When he found two, he rubbed it  
  
together to make some fire. After he made it, he just sit there and tried again to search for  
  
his flashlight. (_It's useless_) he heaved a sigh. He ensued neglecting the lost of his  
  
flashlight, but before that, his heart beaten so fast out of the blue . (_Is it possible to stay here  
  
long before dawn, if not I will forfeit to be a blind-like searching for my own path_) He let  
  
again a stifled sigh before stepping his left foot. Not too far where he had previously  
  
stood, he felt something was wrong, the way is more of a fiddly. The bonfire he had  
  
prepared was placed at his back considering after making it, he definitely turned back his sides  
  
northward from the fire, how come is it now at his back given that he was still few steps  
  
away? 

Naruto, smirked as his goose pimples come to pass. He haven't felt to be this so scared  
  
before. At last, he had passed through the thick batch of trees, thus, the chunky branches  
  
and leaves gave way to the moon to enlighten his way. The pretty dazzling light of the  
  
moon is just enough to make out his way. But something, has caught his attention, two  
  
girls bloody, lying on the ground not too far where he was walking at that time. Without  
  
more ado, he run as fast as he could towards the two bloody girls. At his surprised, he  
  
couldn't just believe that the two girls was the yellow-haired Ino, and the white-eyed  
  
Hinata. He almost couldn't recognized the two for they were just dipped at their own  
  
bloods. The two were at their best fighting to survive but whether they like it or not, it'll  
  
just a few minutes left for them, but before it gonna happened, they are able to point out  
  
the girl who made this inhuman act. Hinata lose her breath first, but Ino still struggling,  
  
"Nnnaa....ru...to.....aa..at...y..o..h..bahhhc..ck..." Ino expired with a slight trail of tears  
  
from her blue eyes, still open after she died. Naruto let some tears to fall, he gradually  
  
twist his neck back, and before his eyes come to focus to the new prospect, a face, just  
  
few inches away, leveled next to him as if they'll do a kiss. Before he could move some  
  
muscles, the owner of that face clenched his neck then lifted him with just one hand.  
  
"You thought you and your company were great....lemme see..". The girl, with reddish  
  
brown hair, and holding an extremely long whip is now choking Naruto to death....  
  
"Noadfargghgghghghgh"............

* * *

"No! No! No!..." Blag!!! Naruto chopped down from his bed hence, awakened him from  
  
that bad dream. The noise was loud enough to wake up Sasuke, whose sleeping in the  
  
adjacent room. Sasuke covering his ears and getting his sleeps back, he was insomniac (reciprocating  
  
Naruto who was a heavy-sleeper) and he was so very sensitive to noise of any kind. He  
  
may just wanted to enjoy much sleeping with the winter's aloofness but after minutes of  
  
trying so desperately, he hastily pulled down his blanket and directed to Naruto's room.  
  
He caught Naruto sweating, sobbing, and looks so frightened.  
  
Sasuke didn't shilly-shally to brazen out the suffering foe. "Naruto..Naruto..." he waved his hands at the front of Naruto's vision even so, Naruto  
  
was like focusing all the way through it. He have no choice and looks like he needed to  
  
hit Naruto to become cognizant. He take his time first thinking whether to leave Naruto in  
  
that way or just leave but, pity overwhelmed his mind. He whacked Naruto's face,  
  
enough for him to gain his consciousness.  
  
(_Thank God!_) all that Sasuke managed to utter in his mind, but really, after he had  
  
awakened Naruto, he gruffly chucked the pillows to Naruto and said "You really spoiled  
  
my sweet dreams. " , then turned away leaving the blond baffling. But, actually, Sasuke  
  
was so thankful to the fact that he awakened Naruto, he don't want to loose him because  
  
he feels something when he sees Naruto however, he don't want Naruto to be acquainted with 

about his feeling. Needless to say, he acts pompously crusty when Naruto loomed to him.  
  
Although it is not a good idea, he had no choice but to yield. Speaking about Sasuke's  
  
sweet dreams, it's all composed of Naruto that's why he called it as a sweet dream. It  
  
was only a heartbeat away before he could taste Naruto's lips on his dreams, but hindered as  
  
what had happened when he heard the loud blag!

* * *

After Sasuke made the last step down on the staircase, he went to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. As usual, as what Naruto always wanted, Sasuke didn't fail to remember to cooked the ramen.  
  
The enticing aroma coming from the kitchen lured Naruto to come down. Therefore momentarily forgetting the outlandish nightmare. Naruto, without fixing his bed, scampered downstairs. He went to the dining, dragged the chair, and sat elatedly. But the feeling was short-term, upon remembering his nightmare, he rested his chin on his fingers with his right elbow resting on the table, images popping in and out of his mind. It had hurt his mind more than he can bare, so, without admonition, he yelled out loud. At that time, Sasuke was busy relishing about what would gonna happened next if he hadn't been awakened while dreaming about Naruto. He almost made the spoon fell out of his grip as he heard Naruto screaming. He scuttled to Naruto and calmed him down.  
  
He quivered Naruto to check if he was okay and when Naruto stopped screaming and opened his blue round eyes, he couldn't help to cuddled at Sasuke's shoulder. Silvery drops of tears soon dribbled down along his whiskers while entwining his arms to Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong with you! ?, you're acting quite this uncanny this morning, is there something bad turned out?"  
  
Naruto, still sobbing gave details about his bad dream. Sasuke was a good listener so he takes his time scrutinizing about what Naruto feels. He don't want to suffer Naruto so..  
  
"Naruto, a bad dream or a nightmare will just stay what they are. So there's no reason for you to freak out. It'll just ruined your day and my only advise is just carry off your mind from it. It's always the reverse of what has came about in your dreams so as to will take place in reality." Sasuke with his comforting words.  
  
Naruto easily wide awaken by those consoling statement of his friend-rival (lover?). Naruto just answered with a nod, it will going to be easy for him to overlook of what has happened with him a while ago. It may just take..just only a few hours to forget about this. He's always a boy with high-spirits, and never failed to stumble on some ways to find his happiness. His jovial attitude will merely engulf that nightmare. "Ok, eat your breakfast, the ramen will turned out to be cold if you're going to eat that any sooner..." Sasuke, after placing the bowl of not so hot ramen at front of Naruto. Naruto, gobbled it up in a usual manner..and asked for more.  
  
"Ahh! I never thought you're a good cook, you've caught my taste...", the blond's eyes turned back to it's original radiance. While Sasuke at the window not really focusing to the view surrounding it, crimsoning his cheeks for being flattered for having Naruto praised him.

* * *

**A couple of hours later...(10:30 a.m.)**

Naruto freshened up his feeling by taking a cold shower. At last, was geared up again to face the day.

"Sasuke, isn't it the day that we had scheduled to meet Sakura, is it?" Naruto having only a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair. Sasuke didn't respond for seconds for he was enthralled by the sight of seeing his rival in that form. (a well-tanned flesh, a slender but muscular built, I could die right now..ohh Naruto..you're driving me crazy..)

"Sasuke?,,Sasuke..Saaass-keehhhh!!!, hello? Sas.."

"Oh! Are saying something?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's not merely a minute you remained "daydreaming" while me, loosing my voice just waking you up..do you think it's funny? ...Anyway wait for me, I'll dress up first then we'll go to Sakura. Remember...!" Naruto was smiling but at the same time grinning evidently. But Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened uncontrollably as Naruto by chance, slipped but gripped successfully to remain his balance, but his towel got filched by the popping nail next to him. Naruto's eyes widened as his towel landed at his own feet, revealing his whole nakedness, the whole world to see!.

"Aghh!!", Naruto's body frozen, and soon, he felt so embarrassed. But why he have this kind of a feeling considering, there's no people other than Sasuke who could see him in that kind of look, and even if there is only Sasuke, why just he can't act so normal, Sasuke is a boy, every part of him also Sasuke have. Still ashamed, he gradually shakily turned around to Sasuke , his hands trembling while picking up his white towel back on his waist. He couldn't help his knees to shiver so as to his whole body. He placed the towel securely, then turned around upstairs towards his room then yelled: "Sorry".  
  
After the incident, Sasuke's eyes remained dumbfounded and his body was getting hot. It looks like, he was being aroused by the sight of the blond's nakedness, and even in his dreams, he hadn't seen this before. (_I wish my eyes were like computer or a camera that will supposed to capture that_) he told himself. Then eventually, that 'picture' remained in his mind and he keeps on viewing at it while waiting for Naruto.

**On the other hand..**  
  
(_Why did I say SORRY!? I don't know this feeling, why did I feel so ashamed for having Sasuke seen my body? Arghhh!!!_)

Naruto will remained at that position thinking of it over and over again 'till the coldness of the winter knocked penetratingly through his bones allowing him to realized that they'll have a hangout with Sakura. Immediately, he opened his cabinet and get his orange suit then worn it. It's not too long before he climbed down. Naruto hesitated first when he saw Sasuke but he must find a way to act as nothing happened. He force himself to act as normal as possible.

Sasuke was controlling his mind not to think of the picture. His erection was painfully aroused as the picture of naked Naruto bursting in and out of his thoughts. (_What should I think..ahh Naruto smacked me, Naruto being drowned, Naruto kissing Sakura...how could I control this aching lust....please calm down..Sasuke.._) Thankfully, Sasuke's arousal came to end as Naruto made his last step in the stair. Without any sign of being bothered, he approached Sasuke by tapping his shoulder and said "let's go". Sasuke instantaneously tailed the blond.

On their way to Sakura, the two remained silent for the most part of Naruto. More often than not, Naruto was always running, daring Sasuke to have a race who was the swifter ninja or just talk and talk about ramen, Sakura, Kakashi, or any subject under the sun. On the other hand, nothing to be more surprised on Sasuke, for he was always a silent-type except now, that he walked not in a usual snappy and proud way but in a somewhat uneasy fashion. The distance between them is about 1.5 meter and very unusual for both of them. They both making their eyes looking at their sides checking for one another but their head remained straight forwarded, it looks like they don't wanna be get caught by each one apiece. Having busy for something, without their knowing, the nightmare girl of Naruto, Tiger come up to trees eyeing on both of them. Pretty lips tightened as she figured out that they will have on the same direction where her fellow buddy Luchs, have gone the previous night.

"Oh! How this pretty events coincides, it's now easy for us to slay those aspirants..hi hi hi..", Tiger using her whip, whipped the beehive next to the tree about 2 meters where the two boys were presently walking.


	6. All Things Divulged

**Disclaimer:** As always..  
  
**Warnings:** a little lime, with some harsh language, but not yet..the lemony parts, it would be in the latter chappy  
  
**Note:** Please Read and "_**Review**_" and Recommend if you can. But please I need some reviews...

** Chapter 6: All Things Divulged**

****

* * *

The bees that inhabits that hive seemed to be aggravated, so swarmed of bees searching for the doer of that action. Unfortunately, the boys were at front of the hive and as expected, the bees will going to hound them.  
  
Buuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!zzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
"Do you hear that sounds, Sasuke!" at last Naruto comes to speak.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It looks like something was wrong with...the..hey!" Naruto was shooing a few number the bees chasing him. He tried to clout it all but ...  
  
"Ahhhhh! What's the hell is that!" Naruto yelled at top of his lungs as he saw swarms of angry bees drawing nearer to them. Without words, he immediately seized Sasuke's wrist and darted at once to their destiny.  
  
"Na-na.ru.." Sasuke's mind still filled with the 'picture of Naruto' before he apprehended that they are in a sure harm. He gained enough awareness consequently, he also run hurriedly.  
  
Both boys were running at their own feet and in panic, they'have forgot how to get there to Sakura as they saw two separate ways.  
  
"To the left, Naruto.."  
  
"NO! We should go to the right!"  
  
"I said to the left, it will be easier for us to run as the ground there is much flat and even.."  
  
"We should be on the right, there's a river flowing on it!..."  
  
Naruto's wrist was got by Sasuke, but Naruto opposed to run to that direction. "Lemme go!" He leered as Sasuke pulled him to go to the right. They are like in a tug-of-war as once again they heard the buzzing sounds. Finally, Sasuke unchained his hand from Naruto's, next the boys run at their respective pick of direction.  
  
Because the ground of what have Sasuke had chosen was obviously rocky, he can't run at his desired speed, so in a split second that the bees comes close up where the boys had their tugging, the swarm had seen Sasuke before he could ran passed along the thick leaves. Sasuke was right, there was a river flowing on that direction. He check first if the bees were still chasing him before he leaped to the flowing water.  
  
(blog blog blog ) bubbles was all can be seen on top of the water as the bees darted straight surpassing where Sasuke was presently plunged. He lifted his chin and he can see through the clear water the jetting away of the bees. He wait there for only about a few seconds more willingly, then ascending to breath for air.  
  
"huh! I wonder what's Naruto was doing!" he uttered perceptibly before he landed up completely.

* * *

"Hah..hah..hah...hah.." Naruto's needing for air is capable of being heard as his backside curled forward with this both elbows on top of his knee caps as he pants heavily.  
  
He stopped his breath for a while upon seeing the silhouette of the girl of his nightmare hurdling at the branches after branches of the trees, thus made him to conceal around the big trunks. He keeps on eyeing on the girl of his nightmare and surprisingly, having exchanges with her buddy, whom also new at Naruto's sight. The new buddy of the nightmare girl looks like an adult 'Ino' with long blond hair with a green star in her left eye. The two were beautiful indeed for his fondness but his gut reaction telling him not to go near them.

* * *

"Did you see that Panther?, these little rascal thinks of himself as the best fuckin' spy"  
  
"The boy with an annoying orange suit, isn't he you're telling? Or The other cutie with a raven hair." Panther queried as pointing her sharpened lips to the direction of Sasuke who is now shuddering with wetness and coldness of the winter season.  
  
"Stop calling him as 'cutie', he's not cutie because he's not a puppy nor a kitten!, he's gorgeous and I mean if he could grow any taller and older, he would be one of my cravings next to Faust or even surpassing Faust, but anyway, I wonder what the other stupid pink-haired girl was doing now after suffering from Luchs." , hissed Tiger.  
  
"You're right! Her body may be in a 'decomposition state' now if Luchs murdered her right away but, she has another plans for that bitch."  
  
"What kinda a plan is that? I don't know if Luchs is doing this for the best or just doing it for she wanted to be praised again and again by Faust, or just wanna proved about her leadership, or what! I need to talk to that another bitch!" Tiger was now so frantic as a result of being amended as the leader of the group by Luchs.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't wanna insult you Tiger but really, Luchs has the capability as being the leader..."  
  
"So does it mean that I hadn't been a good leader , you're making those comparisons awkwardly...we're different indeed, she has a computer thingy, has that I.Q. but she lacks ...she lacks.."  
  
"She lacks..what?"  
  
Tiger don't know exactly what to say about down beatings on Luchs' side.  
  
"She lacks strength, she was too modest to become a fighter doll."  
  
"How could you tell that so?"  
  
"I dunno, but all that what my two eyes have seen were just enough."  
  
"About her fashion? She's wearing those skimpy miniskirts and high stiletto is that what you mean?"  
  
"No! Just shut up! I don't wanna here anything about her!"  
  
"Remember, Tiger, we're working as one so just set aside those hidden emotions and insecurities. You're making our tasks more complicated than was it seems to be.."  
  
Tiger just made a sullen look.  
  
After the short chit-chat, they didn't notice that the boys were already gone out through their way to Sakura.

* * *

"Where have you been? I thought you'd gone to the right?"  
  
"I've been there, fortunately I was right that there was a river flowing out there. It's easy to bemused that swarming bees. I just plunged myself there beneath the water and all bees taking all the way straight without noticing their real target, while the target which turned out to be me is just there mouth-bubbling underwater ..hahahaha!"  
  
(Is this Sasuke? I haven't seen him before to be this so conversational, usually he would rather hard-stoned his face and very serious but now,.... why is he so happy!)  
  
Naruto answered also with a laugh then the duo go on to Sakura's apartment.  
  
Naruto made the first to step on the dusty wood stair of Sakura's apartment before twisting open the knob but ahead of that, Sasuke grabbed him with his fist then knocked to the door if there's Sakura to hail them to enter but after several minutes of knocking, there was no response.  
  
"Hello! Sakura!" Naruto yelled while knocking his fist at the door.  
  
The doorbell was at the back of the thick shrubs hiding itself. Nonetheless, Sasuke was able to get in touch with the bulging button so he pressed it a number of times. But still, no response.  
  
"Sakura isn't here, maybe she went to the ramen bar to meet us." , suggested Sasuke.  
  
"Ok, maybe she's now getting bored there waiting for us."  
  
The two simultaneously turned back there sides against the door of the apartment and walked away. Sasuke was walking in a straight line with his head directly faced straight to the point while Naruto with his both hands on atop of his head, glimpsing back and forth from Sakura's apartment and his front. He have noticed that there were some broken glass minced dispersedly around the grass, so without a delay, he called up Sasuke and told him what he had seen.  
  
"Sasuke!, look ! broken glass coming from Sakura's windows! Is something dreadful happened to Sakura!" As Naruto hauled Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
Sasuke secretly made a face. (Sakura is the best actress among the rest, I don't know what this girl is trying to show.)  
  
Sakura is deeply in loved with Sasuke but Sasuke doesn't like her. She do all means at whatever cost but still, snubbed by Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke will just stay there at where he was presently making his face, but eventually compelled to get inside the apartment.  
  
Sakura, with her face covered by her pink strands, blood crustily clotted around her mouth down to her jawline, her hair limply sunk to her own sweat.  
  
"Sakura!!" Naruto was surprised. Then wobbled up Sakura to wake her up. Auspiciously, his effort has been rewarded as Sakura opened up her eyes. Still, unstable because of the spinning sight, she have managed to stand at her own and clumsily carried herself to flung down on the couch.  
  
Sasuke remained standing and acting so normally, while Naruto was trembling approaching Sakura.  
  
"Why is that your window broken?" he worriedly asked.  
  
"I saw her!!!...I saw one of them....the killer of Sir Kakashi!! I heard about that on the news and it goes like this.." after anxiously delivered her statement and obviously, her voice sounds trembling, she stood on her feet and played on her recorder. Exactly showing the news off. Sakura always play on her recorder so that she can watched not all the news but all programs soon after if she has fallen asleep.

* * *

**News:** === "There was a certain type of killer lurking in this city, "she" is not only one, not two but three. Three different killers, with various style of slaving, but one reason to kill. To kill all the ninja and all aspiring to be. Investigators believe, they are going to conquer our world in due time perhaps replaced our civilization with theirs'" . Investigators vaguely know where and when this three killers go on with their killings. ..Takabushi Hurita , reporting".. ===

* * *

Naruto got stunned by the news and same to Sasuke. Sakura, comprehensively detailing her experience that night with the unknown intruder. She described her as beautiful, sexy, with eyes covered by her beautiful blue hair, wearing a skimpy dress..and so on.  
  
Naruto was now merry thinking about that beautiful girl, but regained his anger as Sakura elbowed his belly and said: "She'll return and kill all of us!" But Naruto still managed to expressed amusement of how daring that girl to be and one thing about her is her sexiness, and so on. Naruto giggled while Sakura did the same though she had actually been traumatized by that girl, likewise Naruto, she was always been high-spririted.  
  
As a serious type of a kid, Sasuke was too annoyed hearing those two laughing bearing in mind they have received death threats.  
  
"It's no joke anymore!!!" he freaked out. "Haven't you heard in the news!? They wanted to exterminate all the ninjas and we're not an exemption! How could you vindicate Kakashi's loss if we're not going to act as what we supposed to be?! Hah? Anyone can gimme a good reason?"  
  
The two remained on silence as Sasuke got his break to speak out.  
  
"There is no Kakashi to trained us. All we can do now is to rely on each other's ability. We have to find justice and let that killers be ill with what they have done in the past, at this point in time , and in the future."  
  
Sasuke twirled around to exit, but he was halted as he felt warm arms entwined tightly around his back to his chest.  
  
"Sasuke, we're not taking this things for granted and we want you to know we are willing to fight what we are destined to be.." Sakura let some tears to crawled down her cheeks but ...her 'inner Sakura' rejoicing..(Yeah! How lean you are Sasuke! I don't want this to end, I wish you will be mine ..she sings My ALL. I give my all to have just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine...cau..) her eyes were closed now and when Sasuke feels something that Sakura was making advances on him..he gruffly detangled that opportunistic limbs away from him.  
  
Sakura was awakened again before she could finish her singing. Not surprise about what have Sasuke had done her because she was used to it while having Naruto got hurt of all what he had witnessed.  
  
(Sasuke will always be so cold-hearted to Sakura no matter what) He contorted his face, he angled his knees 120 degrees to stand and likely to rebuked Sasuke of what he had done but stopped as Sakura pressed on his shoulder to remain cool.  
  
"It was alright, Naruto. " Sakura beamed.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Conversely, Luch's was sittin' pretty at front of her laptop as she spied on Sakura's house. For the reason that she had successfully planted all the hidden cams on apartment's wall the preceding night she have entered it..... 


	7. Solid Harmony, Dead or Alive?

**Disclaimer:** As always..

**Warnings:** Some harsh language would be not suitable for young readers. Parental guidance is recommended.

** Summary: **Chapter 7: Solid Harmony, Dead or Alive?The most terrifying thing had ensued. Can the three ninjas survive or turn themselves to death? Will the marionettes prevail or flop one more time? See for yourself....

**a/n: **

How's your day, Block Robed One-san? I hope it's fine.. Thanks again for reviewing this. Maybe I'll be revised this chapter but not the whole story, I'll just add enough details to make it more 'action'. BTW, thank you for informing me about Luchs' name. New information really imprints itself in my mind as you post your reviews. Sorry for Tiger's OCCness, and Panther's not so simple kind of speaking. Truth to tell you this, I really hadn't able to witnessed the other Saber Marionette series. All I had is the Saber Marionette J and actually don't have an idea what had went on in Saber Marionette J to X or other varieties of this anime. However, this is my "most much loved" anime ever, I really like the scheme of its plot. To say it bluntly, Saber Marionette J is my most 'watched anime' though, it had not completed-ly watched by me. I have to rely on the internet and of you of how these girls in SMJ act. And about the "decomposition state", you said it's really Panther's, so right now I have to change how I note down Panther's kinda discourse. I supposed it's simple and at the same time more angled to 'scientific type' of talking as what "decomposition state" actually fit in rather than 'figurative' or 'poetic' or whatever you called it like what I'm used to . To Tiger's situation of being an OOC, I really didn't mean her to act like that, maybe it has all that clouded my mind as when I'm thinking of a way of how could the two boys Naruto and Sasuke can go to Sakura without being discerned by the two AND at the same time, to have a 'more exposure' to the marionettes' side. I'm endeavoring this not to be one-sided so that the 'reality' can also occurred on both sides. (Naruto, and SMJ) . I think I have to squeeze my brain hence, making the future chappies to developed into a more stirring stuff .

Anyway, what do you mean by the suffix "–san" e.g. Amandote-san? Is it Japanese or something? I really dunno. I'm mulling it over what does it mean and I'm curios of learning some Japanese. Like what do you mean my 'sensei' '-kun', I used to encounter names or words adjunct with this 'stuff' but don't know exactly what's the use for. I'm apologizing for being so 'nosy' about this.

Thanks also for Jefforson for reviewing this though you may had some difficulty in posting your review, it has turned to be pressed three times resulted in posting your reviews 3 times.

Once again for my respectable reviewer 'Black Robed One' have a 'good smj day'. Thank YOU!!!

**Author's Another note**: Updating this fic may take a week for me 'coz I'm covered with a lot of things to be prioritize.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Solid Harmony, Dead or Alive?**

* * *

Luchs in her typical manner of sitting with crossed-legs, caressing her own thighs, admiring it's smoothness with her left palm as her other right angled at the desk, fingers slightly curled with her chin resting on it, suddenly raised her brow. The ninja was packing their things up at the most rate they can, scrutinizing what the things to be needed, Luchs exactly know that the boy with a raven hair was her natural enemy, they both possessed highly intellectual ability, don't want to show their real feelings, and a typical loner. Luchs was more than a genius, she had actually made her .13 micron cameras to be embedded- the size about the size of the transistors embedded in todays' technology power processors, really about the size of an atom. It's no impossible for her as she primary devoted to computers. She heard from her laptop the conversations of the ninjas.

**Naruto:** I feel that they were here!! We must double our time packing this stuffs.

**Sasuke:** The technique Kakashi has taught as must be practice tonight... we should go to the woods to make things perfect.

**Sakura:** If practice makes perfect, nobody is perfect, so why need practice? (Sakura was giggling while saying those words, while Sasuke swiped a sharp look at her)

**Sakura:** A a I was just kidding when I did say that...I'm only making you laugh 'coz you're getting too serious,...a Sasuke..

**Naruto:** OK! Let's go now....(Naruto don't want the two to have some squabbling so he immediately slashed the forming rage in Sasuke's side.)

"How things awkwardly matched?" She observed that the three ninjas' characters counter parting them. The raven hair was clever, the other was so stupid, and the last was just in the midst, truly a perfect coincidence.

Luchs yawned as she shut her laptop down. She was able to record it in her 'eye' as perfectly as well, she would just leaf through it whenever she forgot the details but since it was no use at all, for she's having a razor-sharp memory, she just stored it there for unknown reasons. She stretched her arms like a lazy lynx, blue eyes shown underneath the blue bangs. She faced the mirror and tried to change her looks. She fasten her hair in a high pony-tail with her bangs included with it, allowing her beautiful eyes to be prominent. She looks so different with her eyes shown, compared to it when the bangs hiding it on. Her face looks so ethereal, almost like a vision of an angel. She removed her large ball-like red earrings and replaced it with pearls, complementing her high pony-tail. She changed her clothes as well, swapped it with a 'sailor moon – like' uniform. She hated it.

"Sailor moon's uniform was so annoying! It's so yuck!" , but it is needed in her job so no other choice but to abide by. Now she looks like a student, a hot girl and at the same time an ice-cold doll. She called up her other teammates, Panther and Tiger.

"No time no see! So what had happened? How's about your moves?"

"It's all the way fine. But, we're having some difficulty on tracing the two boys."

"Just forget that two, just be here as soon as possible, I'll have some perfect moves to share."

"Where are you now? (_you Bitch?_)" , Tiger asked almost politely.

"In our hideout."

"Ok. Bye!"

In a jiffy, the two was there and they got stunned about what they have spotted.

"Is that you? Luchs?", Panther was scratching her head.

"I thought you hated 'sailor moon' stuffs? How come it was your favorite now?" , Tiger hissed.

"Just shut up, this is what I meant. You two, should change your look."

"But why?", Tiger complained almost hysterically.

"No further questions please, just do it! I gonna tell you later my plans." , a mysterious grin in Luchs face was drawn.

**After transforming their looks.**

"It's so itchy!!!", Panther annoyingly scuffing her neck.

"Me too, my back was prickly stung by this stupid clothes.", Tiger at the front of the mirror, stretching the back of her clown-like costume. While Panther edging the ruffles of her clothes encircling her neck.

"Is there any other plans without the need of wearing these dreadful clothes?"

"This I found to be efficient for bamboozling those 'rodents'; follow me here."

The two were like 'puppets' tailing Luchs to there destination.

**After 30 minutes of brainstorming finally...**

"Ok!" get it?

"Yeah!", Panther and Tiger hollered in unison then the trio departed confidently.

As what agreed in the plan, Luchs should at the woods where the ninjas were currently doing their practice while the other two must be obscured behind the trees and wait for the signal. As what Luchs gained from spying, she exactly knew where the meeting place of the three ninjas she must placed herself. There she was, biting her nails while lingering for their targets.

"There..they are coming..so move over and wait for my signal." Luchs ordered the two.

It's about a minute when the three stepped within the main frame. They were still panting heavily but all they needed was to practice their techniques at that moment. Naruto made the first move. "Kagibunshin Technique" with matching hands forming some symbols as he executed his technique. In an instant, 20 Naruto clones came into view. They were so identical that you can't able to tell the difference except when you were the one doing the technique. Sakura clapped her hands like a toddler in appreciation. She made her "Kawarimi Technique" with her hands forming some symbols as what Naruto did. She supposed to be a log but now she had turned into a thick mud, as the original her has the privilege to appear anywhere she wanted to. And it's useful to escape from her opponents as well. Sasuke executed his "Fire Dragon Technique" then he let off a fire from his mouth to burned up some of the trees and at the same time to create a campfire at their place. After doing their practice, ...

"It's time for me to start the show!" , Luchs purred.

About 30 meters from where the three ninjas were sitting, Luchs carried out her 'drama'.

"Help! Help!" Luchs screeched at the top of her lungs as she run for help. The sudden event caused the ninjas to stand up, searching where that 'screech' coming from. It's getting nearer to their place so they made their mind up to remained at their feet. Luchs finally got there.

"Help me! Help me!," Luchs was sweating and some of the hair strands starting to pull away from the pony-tail. "Clowns were trying to kidnapped me! I don't know what they want from me! I..I was waiting for a cab at a front of my school when I got lured some of my friends to buy balloons from that two..then I don't know the next thing that had happened, all I can remember, they killed my girlfriends and now they are trying to kill me!!!" Luchs shedding some tears while narrating her 'dreadful' experience. The trios especially Sasuke, is quite unsure whether the girl was telling the truth or just making believe. But because Luchs, sounds so sincere with those words and her face was too convincing, she made Sasuke to sway with her. (_Hmmm. They got hooked by my bait.. poor little rodents._.) Naruto was comforting the girl as the two clowns, Tiger and Panther made appearances at the front of them to show off their own way of 'acting'.

"Hey!!!", Panther yelled at front of Sasuke. "Gimme the girl!".

Sasuke just replied with a 'huh?' and just swiveled his head away, making it sure to made the clown to get annoyed as he showed no sign of fear but he just smirked as belittling the clown's capacity.

"I said gimme the girl!", Tiger tried to sound like an 'Oscar-awardee' best actress but she knew in herself she is no good in that aspect. Her obviously faked acting made their plans or rather Luchs' plans to flopped.

"Ok! If that what you wanted", Sakura, without hesitation, shoved Luchs towards the two. Naruto was shocked of what Sakura had done, "How could you...", Sakura immediately swaddled Naruto's big mouth with her palm then said "Shhhh! Take it easy, I'll explain later". She uncovered Naruto's mouth but Naruto couldn't help to gnashed his teeth. The moment Luchs tumbled down at the feet of the two clown –don't wannabes,

The marionettes were communicating through their 'maiden circuits'.

_Luchs: (What a fck are you! You've just wasted my plans Tiger!!!) _

_Tiger: (Hey! Don't hurled me all the blame! At the first place we ain't an actress) _

_Panther: (This isn't the time to argue with that...hey think of some ways to clear all their presumptions against us!) _

_Tiger: (no! time of thinking of that stupid thing _ !!!)

There was silence when the marionettes got to interact.

"Ok! That what you wanted? What are you waiting for? Get her now!", Sakura exactly knew that the schoolgirl was the girl who had attacked her. She made sure that she was doing the right way.

Naruto got what Sakura meant.

"Grrrr!", Tiger was now fiery don't know if because of the guilt of betraying her team or how these ninjas belittlement on them. She wrenched away her red afro-like wig and tossed it somewhere, hence her reddish brown hair revealed. Looked like they got trapped by these ninjas so there's no turning back on their 'acting'. Tiger was a bad actress indeed, so it induced them to act what they are really are. Panther snatched away those ruffles around her neck and wrenched away her green afro-like wig as what Tiger did. Her beautiful blond hair made its way down on her shoulder while Luchs removed her pony-tailed hair thus, her bangs automatically swathed her eyes.

Sakura screeched, "it's them!!! It's them !!! three killers!! Ahhhhh!" all that Sakura could conclude.

The three was in the most challenging part of their life. Their raw abilities as ninjas isn't an assurance of taking the goal. Kakashi was dead, if he hadn't been killed, maybe there are some other techniques they can do other than they have at this point. They have to be as one to rise above this encounter. But all they have was only 25% to survive, even if it was only a percent, they have to succumb on it, or else, they would be like as what has happened to their Sir Kakashi. If possible, they have to push all the way at their best or multiplied it by a thousand, to save not only their lives but the lives of all humans. Though easier said than done, it's a 'must' to prevail.

The three wicked marionettes encircled the three. But instead of a circle, they are like forming a triangle shaped form as the three ninjas made their back as one, facing the three opponents. The three marionettes are working as one, as well as the ninjas. Solid Harmonies for both teams yet their status weren't the same. In every battle, there was a winner and a looser, who'll become the looser? In a food chain, there's a predator and prey, who were likely to become the prey? Conclusions swirling through the minds of the young ninjas' as their predictions caused them to activate their goose pimples. On the other hand, Marionettes were rejoicing as they smelled their victory.

Sakura's POV

Thu-dug Thu-dug

The heart beatings intensified that dominated her sense of hearing.

_I can't imagine how we looked tomorrow. If these place could be flooded by their bloods or us. How I wish I hadn't been inspired to become a ninja. But this is all I wanted, I had gone so far so I would not let it just to end like this. I would fight as long as I have the breath to live! I would fight for Kakashi, to all the people suffered from them, and the last but not the least my undying love for Sasuke!_

Naruto's POV

Thu-dug Thu-dug

The heart beatings intensified that dominated his sense of hearing.

_ Ramen,,ramen,,ramen,, all I wanted is ramen. If I would let these girls to wrecked us, I can no longer go to the ramen bar and eat some ramen. _

Sasuke's POV

Thu-dug Thu-dug

The heart beatings intensified that dominated his sense of hearing.

_If it's not for my family, I will not choose to become a ninja. If these marionettes were the responsible of my family's murder, I'll make sure it will got what it takes. I'll make them suffer a million times. To my fellow Kakashi, I'll make this fight, to my teammates as well, to you, Naruto...my love. _

_end of pov_

IT's the start of the battle, Tiger, with her powerful whip, smashed the 'bonded' bodies, though how fast she'd able to smashed it, they are fast as the wind. (Really fast! Huh?) Panther with her strong laser in her eyes whizzed towards Naruto, however, with his "Kagibunshin" baffled the blond marionette where to focus, because 25 Narutos flooded her vision but on the other hand, Luchs still able to point out the real Naruto with her computer embedded in her retina. Of the 25 clones, Naruto was at the third row from left and second at the back of the column. She made Panther know about this by marking Naruto with her little 'ice pick'-like needles. "Got it? Panther". "Thank you!" . Naruto couldn't resist and don't know what to do. There was a technique Kakashi had instructed them two days before he was murdered, it is the copying of appearance of a certain object, animal, or person, though he was not yet expert in using this kind of technique, he have tried it there. Amazingly, he made it and he turned himself as "Luchs' clone". He had chosen Luchs because it would be more difficult for the two to identify as they don't have the computers in their retina that could tell the difference. At the same time as those events were taken place, Sasuke used his "Fire Dragon technique" to turn the marionettes into ashes. But in his own surprise, these marionettes were faster than lights as his neck got snatched by Tiger. Increasing her pressure on Sasuke's neck to make him gagged. Sakura was currently making out who's the who between the two 'Luchs', suddenly lost her concentration. She tried to smacked down Tiger to free Sasuke but all efforts turned to nothing as the real Luchs hurled her 'needles' making her got 'nailed' on one of the branches. Tiger was trying not to be no nonchalant of what had Luchs performed to her. She kissed Sasuke, that made Sakura to unleashed her fury thus, amplifying her real strength. Because of what? Because of jealousy? Or because she wasn't the first to kiss Sasuke? Or she got hanged like a kite in tree branches? Or whatsoever? Whatever the reason is, it's all gonna be about 'Sasuke'. She wriggled like a wriggler to release her self. Using all the power of her vehemence, she locked her fist then fluttered from the branch where she had previously hanged, darting to Tiger's backside. She forcefully smacked Tiger's neck. As a result, Tiger made Sasuke out of her grasp. In Naruto's side, he has been banged by the two other marionettes, Panther and Luchs for he have no enough 'chakra' to maintain his 'Luchs appearance' finally made him to turned back to his original being.

to be continued...

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews BRO-san, I'm apologizing that I'm spending little time on updating this chapter. I almost don't have my time writing 'coz I have a pile of programming stuffs, exams, web designing assignments and much more that consume much of my time. BTW, chapter 7 would be a little bit longer but I haven't published it yet, but I have my chapter 8 now, still on scratch. Anyway thanks for informing me about the Japanese words especially the suffixes, it really helps me. And about my "only yesterday" fic, it's just a 'try' if I could write fics in SMJ 'reality', and soon just expect me to write fics which is Cherry-centered, and again thanks for reviewing it. (and also to the other reviewers, JiJi and Thoughtbubbles) . In my 'desperado' fic, though that is not well-written for me, it's very flattering that you wanna see 'naturo' anime just because of how I describe it, I really really really appreciate it.. Hope you'll not get bored on my short updates.. and also for Karen thanks for reviewing my 'desperado' fic.**

* * *

Naruto don't know what to do in that point. Whenever he uses his "Kagibunshin Technique" , Luchs is always there to spot him by her computer. Though the Marionettes have some struggle finding out the who when he uses his technique where he could copy the look of any things, he's 'chakra' is not enough to execute it. He's perceiving about their bad destiny that if they do not do anything to win, in a few hours, they will turn into cold corpses. Upon visualizing those, he's stomach churns.

Sakura was successful in her second attempt to freed Sasuke, but knowing Tiger, the more she was brawled, the more she would become hostile. She's not easily giving up, so the moment when Sasuke was freed, she hooked him again by her whip. But Sakura was able to read what to do next by Tiger, as a result, before the whip touched Sasuke, she pulled her kunai and hurled it to Tiger's wrist. Tiger was agonizing because of the pain, the sharpness of the 'kunai' hollowed out deeply against her flesh. But instead of blood expected to spilled out, Sakura's eyes rounded as blue electricity igniting and making some 'buzz' sounds was all she has witnessed.

(_The first time I saw them, I already knew that they are not humans, though they look like humans, I can still feel that they aren't. What will I do?)_

Tiger, take this!!, Panther chucked some tapes to Tiger to plaster it over the wound. Before she chucked those tapes, she was together with Luchs pinning Naruto in place.

When Naruto sees that only Luchs is holding him, he inhales enough air, then he tries to squirm away from Luchs. He thinks he can easily make his way out of Luchs because Luchs looks so modest but at his surprise, Luchs is stronger than his former 'sensei' Kakashi. She is just pinning Naruto down with just one hand, while the other stroking his soft blond hair. "You know Naruto, you looks more gorgeous as you panic." Luchs lowers her head to Naruto, looks like she wanted to kiss him. (_She's very beautiful indeed, but I don't want to fall in love with her, she's so evil and dreadful)._

Naruto's flesh was like vibrating, the rate increases as Luchs drawing her lips nearer.

4 cm. away

_(I don't think I can handle this)_

3 cm. away

_(I don't like, I like, I don't like, I like)_

2 cm. away

_(If will not die because of their torment, I will die because of shame)_

1 cm. away

_(Ok I think there's no turning back!)_ Naruto's eyes where snapped closed and let out a stifled 'hmmmp'. He's waiting for that moment where their lips will collide.

0.5 cm. away

Luchs stopped, she scanned Naruto's being, she was able to tell, Naruto was inlove to her. It made her blushed. But some plans are claiming at the back of her mind. She giggled when she feels Naruto is relaxing as he waits for her kiss. She glanced into that pretty face of Naruto, whom were eyes closed, and lips partly parted. At 0.25 cm. away, she swayed back. Thus, making Naruto desperated. (_Just a cliff hanger boy, just wait_) Luchs grinned.

Luchs' beauty is like a 'love potion'. She took advantage of that so it'll be easier for them to ambush the three. She's now thinking what's about the handsome raven-haired boy whose name is Sasuke, will she able to make him turned on by her beauty?

While Sakura and Tiger were having their catfight, Panther was with Sasuke fighting. The two were good fighters. Looks like no one likes to give up.

**Tiger and Sakura:**

Sakura surprised herself that she was the dark horse of their team. She's always behind Sasuke or Naruto when their enemies are there. The two were always there to rescue her, but not this time. She don't know what transpired her to fight like that. Maybe her adrenalin was triggered as her 'love' one was kissed by Tiger, maybe that's the reason pushing her to fight Tiger. As Tiger dominating her in their fight, she would just think of the time when Tiger kissed Sasuke and again, she would be back again in her anger that made her stiffed against Tiger. Somehow that idea of thinking helps to win.

**But not this moment....**

The momentum was in Tiger. She knew that she's way stronger than this Sakura.

"Hey you! Pink haired slut! I'm only testing your skills, don't think you're likely to win 'coz your end will just be in hour. I can kill you anytime, but I'll play with you first, hahahha!" Tiger laughed like a devil.

"Hey! I ain't no slut, and don't ever call me that, I have my name, if you're going to ask about it, it's non of your 'beeswax' ok!" , Sakura answered back.

"Who told you that I'm interested to know you, huh?, You're head is too scattered and don't ever wear hair bands with your bangs tucked in, this only shows how ugly you are."

"What's the connection with it? If I'm ugly so what more is you? You ain't human you are just a toy!!, hahahaahah!" teased Sakura.

Both girls looks so exhausted but looks like they're not fighting physically but more likely they're spending their time fighting exchanging 'trash-talks'.

**Panther and Sasuke:**

Meanwhile, Panther and Sasuke's fight was the reverse of Sakura and Tiger's, they are more of an action and talking was not a must.

Sasuke uses his 'putty fire flower technique' /I'm not sure 'bout the spelling/, therefore, a hundred of little fireballs darting like bees who attacked them that afternoon making its way to Panther. The distribution of the fire in the air was too vast to escape, but marionettes' speed are just like the light. Panther escaped that deadly little fireball by simply of shunning but the 'shurikens' behind that shattered towards her. She wasn't expecting those 'shurikens' . She let out an 'ahhhh' as those 'shurikens' wounded her. Sasuke taking advantage of Panther's condition, he immediately used his 'fire dragon technique' but he twisted in pain as the 'curse of Orochi' triggered. That curse was given by Orochi Maru, a snake ninja who uses people to gain a human appearance. He'd bitten Sasuke the time when they met, and giving the 'curse'. Whenever Sasuke uses his 'chakra' to execute those techniques, the area where Orochi Maru bitten aches. The bite's scar was like of a tattoo, the more he uses his 'chakra', the scar aches and some tattooed drawing look-alike sprawled throughout his skin covering his whole body. If he used that more than he can bare, he would die. But there's a move for him to take away that curse, this is no other than to plead from Orochi Maru and to become one of his shoulders. If this could happen, Naruto and Sakura will be his enemy so as to the other ninja.

_to be continue..._


End file.
